


Hold Still

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Fluff and silliness, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, if you think its not you're fooling yourself, putting on your partner's make up is hot you cant convince me otherwise, teasing each other is absolutely a way to show affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben needs a little help with his eyeliner, Alex volunteers for tribute.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

> First off, per usual, please don't show this to anyone involved. Don't be that person.
> 
> Secondly: inspired by actual LARPer Ben images, because i mean, have you seen those??
> 
> edit: removed the DNA tag because this is rpf, if you are here, you meant to be. please enjoy. I hope you do, I'm still pretty proud of this one XD

Ben was getting ready for his next LARP; he was already dressed (minus the armor, that could wait until he got to the field, he didn’t need to deal with those looks again today). He was currently attempting to put on his eyeliner, which he was starting to get used to but it was always difficult to get even.

He saw movement behind him and looked into the mirror to see Alex walk in, and lean against the doorframe, “Need a little help?”

Ben raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know, Alex, are you going to behave this time?”

Alex’s mock insulted face would be impressive if Ben didn’t know it so well, the hand on his chest was a nice touch though, “When have I ever been anything other than well behaved, Ben?”

Ben met his eyes in the mirror, “Last time you ‘helped’ with my makeup, I was a half an hour late.”

Alex’s eyes went a little distant, smile managing to both be fond, and filthy at the same time, “I don’t see how I could be completely blamed for that.” 

Ben refused to dignify that with an answer. Mostly because Alex was correct, he was not _entirely_ to blame, though he was _mostly_ to blame. Ben unfortunately, was unsuccessful in keeping the smile off his face (it _had_ been a good time, even if it had made him late), and Alex took it as an invitation to join him. He walked right up behind Ben, wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist, and resting his chin on his shoulder, keeping that eye contact in the mirror.

“Please?”

Ben sighed, exaggerating his put upon expression. Couldn’t have Alex think he could win him over that easily, though by the glint in his eye, he already knew he did.

“Yes, okay. Fine.” Ben pulled back the pencil just before Alex grabbed it, “But, behave.”

Alex snagged the pencil as soon as Ben lowered his hand, “I wouldn’t dream of doing anything but.”

Ben hummed dubiously, but allowed himself to be led and be sat down, Alex immediately settling in his lap. Ben’s hands ran up Alex’s thighs to rest around his waist on their own accord. Alex made a pleased sound at the back of his throat.

“Don’t get any ideas, you. Don’t need you slipping while you’ve got a pencil pressed against my eye.”

“Honestly Ben, I don’t know what you mean, I said I would behave. You’re the one holding me close.” 

“Shut it.”

Alex smirked, but did as he was told (for once), and leaned in close to get to work. Ben wasn’t entirely sure how or when Alex had gotten so good at applying eyeliner, but he guessed it was probably from his days in the theatre, whether it was putting it on himself or other actors, was another question all together. 

Ben would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy this. Watching Alex concentrate, wanting to get the lines right, and even. He got this wrinkle in his forehead that was honestly adorable, not that Alex would appreciate hearing that. Sometimes, when Alex was working on his poor overworked laptop, Ben would lean in and kiss it away, just wanting him to relax. But currently? It was simply adorable. 

Ben also enjoyed watching Alex’s hands work, deft and precise, obviously used to this kind of work. Not to mention there was just something pleasing about the way his hands looked with a pencil in them. 

Before he realized it, Alex was done, and Ben didn’t need to look in a mirror to know they were perfect, even, and functional. He was so used to so much rain and overcast skies, that he needed the eyeliner to help shade his eyes any way he could from the sun that actually happened to be out today. 

Alex took his chin in hand, and tilted his face left and right, smiling softly down at him, “Perfect.”

Ben could feel the heat rise in his cheeks, turning them bright red. He knew Alex was not talking about the eyeliner. That always caught Ben off guard with how intensely Alex felt things, and how he would just _say_ them like that. 

Alex leaned in and kissed his forehead before leaning back and standing up. Ben reached out and grasped his free hand before he could move too far away, giving it a squeeze, “Thank you, Alex.” 

Alex smiled fondly in response, “You’re welcome. Now, go have fun with your friends.”

Ben rolled his eyes so hard he was surprised they didn’t fall out of his head, “They’re your friends too, ya great berk.” 

Alex just laughed, and handed the pencil back to Ben as he stood up to gather his things to go. 

“Oh, and Ben?”

Ben turned, unsure of what he heard in Alex’s tone, “Told you I could behave.” 

“Oh _bloody hells,_ ” Ben tossed the pencil at Alex who just started cackling as Ben turned to leave. “I’ll get you for that later!”

“I await with bated breath, my sweet knight.” The line was spoiled by Alex’s laughter, but Ben was sure he didn’t care.   
  
Instead he just gave Alex a rude gesture as he left, and started forming a plan of how he would get his revenge later. It would definitely include Alex having to behave, but for a _much_ longer period of time.


End file.
